The New Age of Evil
by sgt2x4
Summary: A new threat to both worlds has emerged in the digital world and it's up to a new group of digidestined to stop it. I know the summary sucks. Rated teen for violence and language.


_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

**Prologue**

**The First Casualty**

Gotsumonran through the forest as fast as his stone legs would carry him, the sound of his pursuers tearing through the forest behind him. The small stone digimon didn't know why he was being chased, all he knew was he was foraging for food when all of a sudden he heard "Dark Noose" called out and a black ring came out of nowhere and tried to ensnare him. He barely managed to dodge the attack and took off running. As he ran, he heard what sounded like two voices call out "Dark Noose" into the cool night air and another black ring came flying at him. He tripped and the ring flew over his head and landed on a tree. The tree began to crack and wine under the pressure of the ring until the tree snapped in two and fell to the ground. Gotsumon shot up and took off running again.

He ran until he could see lights in the distance and he smile 'That's my village!' he thought 'If I can make it there, I'll be safe for sure.' He was almost to the edge of the forest when a figure stepped in his way.

Gotsumon frozen when he saw the Wendigomon looked down at him. The Wendigomon had a very large, ape-like build and was covered in brown and red fur. His long lanky arms dragged the ground as he walked and had a bone helmet on his head with three spikes coming out the top. But the most striking aspect of his appearance was his glowing red crimson eyes.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shouted before firing several rocks at the imposing digimon. The digimon didn't even flinch as the rocks hit his body and fell to the ground. Gotsumon began to back away from the digimon, but Wendigomon moved faster than he could react.

Wendigomon cried out "Cable Crusher!" before swinging his club like arms at Gotsumon, causing the much smaller digimon flying through the air. He then brought both arms above his head before bringing them down on top of Gotsumon, causing him to go crashing into the ground. Gotsumon attempted to crawl out of the impact crater, only to be scooped up by a large hand.

"Good work, Wendigomon." Said a voice hidden in the shadows. "But next time, don't play around so long. We have a busy schedule to keep." Gotsumon began to struggle against the grip drawing the attention of the mysterious being. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Just as he said that, Gotsumon felt the hand begin to tighen even further and pain began to course through him.

"Please don't kill me, I don't wanna die!" Gotsumon shouted, begging for mercy.

"Kill you?" said the voice. "I'm not going to kill you." Gotsumon stopped struggling when he heard this. "I'm going to enslave you."

A black light came out of the shadows and struck Gotsumon. Gotsumon screamed as he felt pain explode across his body. The pain continued to get worse and worse until…

"Gotsumon …Dark digivolve to… Coalmon"

Coalmon took deep, heavy breathes as he remained still in his restraints. His body was cover in shiny, black coal and his eyes were blood red. Other than that he looked no different then any other Gotsumon. "Coalmon, who is you master?" The voice said.

"The Dark King" Coalmon responded in a low monotone voice.

A figure standing in the shadows smirked when he heard Coalmon's answer. "Wendigomon, you can release him now. He's no threat to us now." Wendigomon loosened his grip on Coalmon and he dropped to the ground with a thud before lifting himself up. "Come Coalmon, Wendigomon, we have a schedule to keep." The figure then turned on his heel and began to walk deeper into the forest, followed closely by his Wendigomon and his new slave, the first of many more to come.

**Ok so, as some of you may remember, I attempted to write an syoc under the same name and failed miserablely. So I've decided to rewrite this story with fewer characters all created by me and give it a slightly darker tone. But fear not, my faithful readers, for you will be able choose the digimon partners for the human characters. I'm going to set up a poll on my profile and the four digimon that receive the most votes shall be the winners. I'm also going to set up polls to let you decide their digivolved forms. So that's about it, I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
